Conventionally, such methods for delivering evaluation information of products as described in the below-listed patent documents were known.
Patent Document 1 discloses a system comprising a mobile terminal owned by a user of amusement services, storing means for storing evaluation information of the amusement services (amusement facilities) by those who used the services, judging means for judging whether the services are used, a managing server for managing the evaluation information and a charging means for charging to users who accessed the evaluation information, in which the managing server, upon receiving information specifying a particular service from a user mobile terminal, obtains evaluation information stored in the storing means, delivers the obtained evaluation information to be displayed on the user mobile terminal and charges to the user.
Patent Document 2 discloses a system comprising a mobile terminal, a database storing information on prices of products and retail stores dealing with the products and means for identifying the product and retail store targeted for search based on input information from the mobile terminal, which searches the product and retail store in the database based on the input information from the mobile terminal and allows the mobile terminal to display the retail shop dealing with the product in the specified area and the price of the product.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese patent laid-open No. 2002-236778.    [Patent Document 2] Japanese patent laid-open No. 2005-25684.